Eventually
by Lizix
Summary: Thunder rumbled as it started pouring rain. She whirled around again, but turned too close. She was less than a centimeter away from my face. We froze. Our eyes met. Lightning crackled and thunder snarled loudly. She leaned in closer, and I gladly did too
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it! Remember (I do this to all of my stories): If you review, I'll add your name to the bottom of my chapter and if you use ASAP, I'll write your review and read your story (ies) and leave my own review! REVIEW! Review, and I'll mention you next chap!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but you have no idea how much I wish I do! **

** 2 years ago**

** Unknown point of view**

I put my feet up on the table where Chiron was sitting.

He frowned at that like he does every time I do that, but let it pass.

"So what do you need Chiron?" I asked. It was late, and soldiers weren't supposed to be out of bed. I looked at him from under my cowboy hat, crossing my arms. "Another…favor," Chiron said slowly.

"A favor of what?" I sighed. "I have the elders coming here," he said. I frowned. "They aren't supposed to be here," I said, alarmed. "I know," he replied. "I want you to figure out someone," he said. I smirked. "Sounds like my kind of job," I drawled. He nodded. "They're a type of monster. Vampires. As monster hunters, it's our job to find out where the monsters are, what they do and why and how they affect us." He said quietly.

"Fine with me," I said. "Do I have to kill?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nor until I tell you to. Write down what they do and find out everything you can." He said. He slid a thick file out. "These are their records. I don't think they're real. Not all of it, anyway. Find out what you can without exposing yourself, get close to them." He said. I nodded. "How long do I have?" I asked. "As long as you need; just try not to go over 5 years." He said, smiling.

I nodded. He pushed a thinner file to me. "Your code name?" he chuckled.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

**2 years later**

I smiled at Edward. It had been awhile since he 'saved' me from James.

It was my 'birthday', too.

Alice had convinced me to go to a party at their house, which I had reluctantly agreed to go.

It had been 2 years since I left Chiron, and I was pretty sure not much had changed. He kept me updated with letters. I nodded to the mumbo jumbo Alice was talking about. What type of clothes to wear to the party, the cake, and the family.

She snapped my fingers in front of my face. "Are you listening to me?" she demanded. I nodded. My hybrid brain was able to keep up with many things at the same time. Did I mention about hybrids?

A hybrid is some sort of monster/ human. I was part human, part monster. I didn't know what type of monster. Mine was a unique one. I was probably the last in the unknown race. I had the power to control fire, water, electricity, and I'm my own personal shield. I can shield mental attacks. I recited what Alice had been saying as we went to school. Before the party, I put my mental shield up so Alice couldn't see my future. I dug up my skinny jeans, a nice shirt with elbow length sleeves and a straight neckline that was 3 inches under my collarbone. It was a purple shirt made of satin, I think. I didn't like fashion that much, but this was as fancy as I would get.

I brushed my hair and put on my regular cowboy boots. I stuck my knife into it and smiled as I looked at my reflection. I kept it simple, modest.

Esme rang the doorbell. She gasped when she saw me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You look….good?" she ended in a question. I smiled.

"Gee…I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you. Are we leaving now?" I asked. She nodded. I put down part of my shield, so that she wouldn't freak out that she couldn't see me in the future.

We left in my truck.

"Edward and Alice are at home. Alice said she had some last minute party stuff she wanted to put up." Esme said as he drove my truck to her house. "Emmett and Rosalie left to a… finish up some stuff. And Carlisle went out for a quick hunt with Jasper. They'll be back at the same time we get there."

I nodded and pondered some more on my life ever since I left Chiron and his army.

Chiron's Army was meant for killing supernatural beings and finding out their habitats and life.

We were also trained to fight.

Years ago, part of Chiron's Army split away from us. _Charon's _Marines were meant to fight against us and create the monsters we fight. Chiron's Army started off as a training source for gifted and talented people who had weird powers.

Charon had people who could create monsters; which we hunted down and destroyed. But Charon was smart. He created monsters that could reproduce quickly and easily. Vampires being one of them.

We pulled up at the garage, and just like it was predicted, Carlisle and Jasper came up to us. Jasper frowned, but didn't say why. He closed his eyes as Jasper opened the door.

Esme gasped. Jasper looked horrified.

I could see why since Alice and Edward were on the floor _making out. _Emmett and Rosalie suddenly came up at vampire speed. "What's u- whoa! Holy crap!" he shouted. Rosalie covered her mouth.

I stared at them. Even though I didn't really love Edward (I had done it for the info on them), I shouldn't be treated like this. Fake girlfriend or not, I do not want to be cheated on by my fake boyfriend on my fake birthday!

Alice and Edward were so engrossed with taking their clothes off (Edward was already shirtless), they didn't notice us or me go up to Emmett and whisper for him to kick them apart. Surprisingly, Rosalie hugged me quickly and ran up to Edward and Alice and kicked them apart so hard I heard a crack as their vampire skin broke.

They both looked up, surprised. Rosalie, please don't tell anyone-" I cut Edward off.

"So…" I said. They turned to me.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, folding my arms. "Bella, love, I-" I held up my hand.

I just shook my head. My mind was whirling. I went over all of the information about them in my head. I knew about the Volturi and the Denali's. I knew about human drinking vampires, 'vegetarians' and shape shifters. I had figured it out over the summer and gotten Jacob to tell me about them.

I knew about the Quileute tribes, and about the Cullen's lives and the pack's, including some people who I suspect will turn into wolves.

I shook my head and ran out at human speed. I started my car and drove home. I walked into Charlie's house. He smiled at me, and I smiled back sadly. He frowned.

A teacher at Chiron's Army knew Charlie, and asked him to let me pretend to be his daughter for the mission. His real daughter was in Florida.

I started to pack up my things. I grabbed my notebook full of facts on the Cullens and vampires. I was done with my mission. I didn't need to pretend to love Edward. I was done and had info. I grabbed my backpack and put my clothes, toiletries, and a few weapons from my job at Chiron's Army.

I changed into my traditional cowboy boots, navy T- shirt, and jeans. I pulled my hair down from the ponytail and took off the contacts, revealing my green eyes.

I put my cowboy hat on and went downstairs. Charlie looked up from his football game. He nodded, and I nodded back. I put a hand on his shoulder and he gave me a sad look. That was our silent goodbye.

I walked out. I stepped out and took out my IPhone. I called Chiron.

I heard him pick up, but he didn't say anything.

"Chiron- it's Angie- my mission is over. I've got it all. I'm coming home now. I'll see you soon." I ended the call.

I didn't notice Jasper standing in the trees.

**REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed, your thanks is at the bottom! **

** Soundtrack: In The Dark Of The Night, Anastasia Soundtrack, and Find Me by Christina Grimmie. I'm With You by Avril Lavigne.**

** Enjoy this chapter and LOOK AT MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *stares at Twilight books next to me and cries.*  
><strong>

Jasper's point of view

I watched her walk down the road, before she suddenly looked both ways and sprinted across the road. She was faster than a vampire! I was shocked.

She ran fast, smirking. I silently followed her, pushing my speed to the limits to keep up with her.

As she ran, I thought about her short conversation with…Chiron, whoever he was. I remembered the name form Greek mythology; he taught Hercules how to fight.

She ran through the forest, weaving through trees.

Suddenly she did a U- turn and slammed into me. I grunted in pain.

She threw me into the trees. I grunted again in pain and stood up.

She glared at me, but then her face softened.

"Hello Jasper," she said quietly.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, hurling question after question at her. "How did you do that? Who's Chiron?" I asked.

She stiffened. "You heard my phone call?" she whispered.

I nodded. She swore under her breath. I found that very un- Bella. "Listen to me Jasper." she said, striding to me. "I need you to forget about that phone call. Forget about me. Go home; it's not safe for you to know any more."

I stared at her.

"Absolutely not!" I said. "What…-w-who are you, darlin'?" I asked.

She stiffened.

"Go home Jasper. Goodbye." She said, and then she turned away.

I quickly followed her.

"You can't order me away, Bella." I said. "I will not forget about this." She walked away. "Bella," I called. "Bella!" I remembered she had called herself Angie on the phone. "Angie!" I shouted.

She whirled around.

"Stay away from me Jasper, unless you've got a painful death wish." She snapped.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a long trench coat, slipping it on. She turned back around and tried to walk away, but I ran up to her and grabbed her arm. Thunder rumbled overhead as it started pouring rain.

She whirled around again, but turned too close. She was less than a centimeter away from my face.

We froze.

Our eyes met.

Lightning crackled ahead, and thunder rumbled loudly.

She leaned in closer, and I gladly did too.

We kissed.

She tasted sweet, like apples.

Suddenly she pulled away. She whirled around and started to stride away, she only made it 2 steps before she stopped and turned around.

"Jasper, I'll write to you, okay?" she called over the storm. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a ring. "Here, this is what stops Edward from reading my mind. Do not tell anybody about any of this. I'll send you letters to this address, but I don't reply to them. I've got to go." She said.

"When will you come back?" I asked, snapping out of my daze form the kiss.

"Eventually." She said.

"Eventually, I'll come back. Eventually I'll be free. Eventually everything will be back to normal. Trust me and don't tell anyone about this." She whispered.

She pressed a small kiss to my lips and ran away, her coat flying out behind her.

I stood there, in the rain, dripping wet.

That was how Carlisle and Emmett found me a day later. The ring in my pocket and me dazed.

I refused to budge until Carlisle said something about Alice and Edward. That got me pissed enough.

I slipped the ring on my finger and went back inside. Carlisle and Emmett tried to talk to me and ask why I had been standing out there in the rain.

I ignored them and strode inside. I briefly remembered how Bella- Angie- had walked with that confident, proud stride.

We entered the house. I saw Esme and Rosalie glaring at Edward and Alice. They sat on the couch, still.

They looked up at me. "Where's Bella?" Edward asked. I glared at him. I thought about Angie. She had said not to tell anyone. I quickly tried to think up an excuse.

"I don't know." I said. That was partially true; I had no idea where the hell she was right now.

"And how come I can't read your mind?" Edward asked, panicky.

I shrugged. Technically I didn't really know why the ring blocked him out.

"Jasper," Alice whimpered.

Her eyes were filled venom. I felt everybody's emotions. Esme felt upset and surprised. Carlisle was also upset, but slightly curious too. Edward was panicky, jealous, upset, and lusty all rolled into one. Reminded me of really bad sushi.

I snorted and said to Alice, "Alice, you were with Edward! Don't expect me to feel sorry for you. Have a good life with that idiot you call lover. I want a divorce." I walked upstairs.

I sat down on Alice's and mine's bed.

I sighed and buried my hands in my hair.

I looked around.

_I won't leave. _I thought. _Angie will be sending me letters here. I've got to stay to get them, since I can't respond. Crap, I should've told her Peter and Charlotte's while I had the chance. _I thought.

I shrugged. "Esme?" I called. "Yes?" I heard her respond from downstairs. "Is the guest room on the 3rd floor, second door to the left, open?" I asked. "Yes, Jasper; are you going to use that one?" she asked. "Yup," I said. I grabbed my stuff at vampire speed and moved into the guest room. Half an hour later, the guest room was now my room.

I looked around. My study was in the room across form mine now. I smiled.

There were books in my room, organized alphabetically.

I had a king sized bed right next to the wide window, a closet next to that, a flat screen TV, and a desk with my laptop on it. I also had my guitar, radio station, and a nice couch across from the TV.

I smirked at myself and turned on the TV. I put on NCIS on and plopped down on the couch, wondering what Angie was doing and when she would send me a letter.

**Angie's point of view**

I was in the shotgun seat of my buddy Nick's car. I thought about Jasper, Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullens.

Nick Gomez was an old friend of mine; we usually went on our missions together.

"So how was Forks?" Nick asked as we drove to HQ.

"Rainy," I replied, still thinking.

"Did you get the info on vamps?" he asked. I nodded. "Dude!" he snapped his fingers in front of my voice. "What?" I snapped irritated.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He shrugged.

"It's cool. So how did you get the info?" Nick asked. "I pretended to be one of the Cullen's girlfriend." I said. He jerked the steering wheel hard onto the side of the road. I grasped the seatbelt.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled.

"You dated a vampire?" he yelled.

"_Yes, _I just said that! What's wrong with you?" I said.

He looked at me.

"You're going to have a lot to explain." He said, and then got back onto the road. We drove in silence.

10 minutes later, we were at HQ.

I got out of the car and grabbed my backpack.

We walked to Chiron's apartment. HQ was short for headquarters, and it was just a HUGE building.

We walked through the sliding glass doors, and I saw the secretary. She was answering phone calls, and there were security guards on either side of the door, dressed like the CIA.

On the ceiling was a golden chandelier surrounded by pictures of cherubs.

This was the headquarters for Chiron's Army.

There were 19 floors total, and I lived on the top floor. The most important people were at the 19th floor; rookies were on the 4th floor. Most of the other floors were libraries, training arenas, and armories. The 14th floor was the breakfast room, and the 15th had the stores for personal food, books, coffee, clothes, shoes, and even furniture. They also had a music store.

Nick was nice enough to escort me to my room and said Chiron will meet us in his meeting room tomorrow at 10 AM.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys.

I smiled as I entered my apartment. It was just like I left it. There was a living room, flat screen TV, kitchen, and down another hallway were my room, study, and bathroom.

I walked to my room and unpacked, took a shower, and plopped down on my couch in the living room. On my way there I grabbed a pen and paper.

I turned on the TV and put on NCIS.

I plopped down on the couch.

I thought about what to write to Jasper.

I finally smiled and wrote.

_Dear Jasper,_

I hesitated and thought for a moment before continuing.

_I hope you're okay; I arrived at my apartment an hour ago. I don't know where to start. I don't know how to explain my world to you. I guess I'll just start from the beginning then. _

_ My real name is Angelina Hicks, but I go by Angie. I was born on October 14, 1785, in Philadelphia. I am immortal because I joined Chiron's Army, when I was 18. 18's the age I've stayed since. Chiron's Army was created by Chiron, my boss. It is like a real army, with ranks and things like that. Chiron is General, and I'm Colonel. My friend Nick Gomez is my lieutenant. I was at Forks, Washington, to figure out what breed of vampires you're family was. _

_ Chiron's Army was formed to record monsters and to protect humans. Did you know the Little Mermaid was a brain- eating zombie that was partially only a mermaid?_

_ I'm at the headquarters for Chiron's Army. It's one HUGE building with 19 floors. I live at the top floor, and apartments are organized by rank. Rookies near the bottom, stores and restaurants in the middle, and the bosses at the top. I'm obviously at the top with Chiron. _

_ I hope you are using the ring while reading this. As Chiron's Army, we discover monsters and artifacts too. I discovered that stone in the center of the ring. It's a type of jade that prevents people from entering your mind, which is why Edward can't read my mind, and now yours. _

_ I'd tell you the location of HQ, but it's classified and too dangerous for you to know._

_ Anyways, tomorrow at 10 AM, I'll be with Chiron telling him about what type of vampires you are. Relax, not your past history, just vampire facts such as diet, appearance, and abilities. I don't even know your pasts. _

_ I most likely have another mission to do later, or start training the rookies. That's part of my job; training the newbie's and keeping the others in practice with Nick._

_ Anyways (again), how have you been doing? How is your family? What's happening with Alice and Edward? _

_ I hope you're all okay and there isn't too much tension around there. _

_ Just to let you know, I'm goanna write as much as I can, and __do not __reply to this letter. I'm hoping you get every one of my letters. _

_ I miss you,_

_Angie Hicks _

_**Thanks to Gidgeygirl for reviewing! Come on guys! Review! I want at least 5 reivews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the alerts, favs, and reviews, but only 3 REVIEWS? Seriously? Yeesh, tough crowd. **

** Well, this chapter should get you off your seats laughing, groaning, worrying, and…well, you get my drift. REVIEW!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Chiron's Army and Charon's Army. Oh, and part of my story is based off of Heartbreak Ridge I watched half an hour ago on the Military Channel.<strong>

** Jasper's point of view**

I read Angie's letter. Then I reread it. I admired her handwriting, and then I realized how old she was. She was as old as Carlisle, maybe older. I realized how experienced she was, and how much she had been through.

I sighed and went downstairs just to see how the others were. The past day and night have been silent and tense. I could feel everybody's pity, except for Alice and Edward. Well, technically Alice's pity was for herself.

"I'm going to go see Bella." Edward announced when I came downstairs. "I'll go with you." I said. I was interested to see Edward's reaction to when Charlie tells him Angie's alibi.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes, brows furrowing.

He was trying to read my mind, but I was just as blocked with as Angie was.

"Why?" he finally spat/snapped. I shrugged. "Why not?" I replied. "If Bella gets emotional, it might help to have an empath around. And knowing Bella, she'll probably ask me about how Alice and I are doing." I said.

He considered it, but his talent for mind reading had made him stupid and bigheaded. He nodded and went out the front door. The corners of my mouth went up slightly, and I went out to follow him.

We ran to Charlie's house quickly.

I could hear Charlie's heartbeat, but not Angie's.

Edward frowned and knocked on the door.

Charlie opened it.

"Hello Chief Swan, is Bella here?" Edward asked.

Charlie smirked and said, "Hello Edward, and…?" he looked at me. "Jasper, sir." I said, nodding and holding out my hand. He smiled at me and shook my hand. I gripped it tight enough for a human to call firm. I'll be laughing my head off if he likes me better than Edward.

Edward's eyes widened and I felt shock and jealousy radiating from him. I bit back my laughter as I took that as a sign Charlie did like me better than the idiot vampire standing next to me.

"Uh, Edward, Bella left to go to her mother, Renée's house." Charlie said. "For how long?" Edward asked, his eyes widening. "For as long as she wants." Charlie responded.

"W-why?" Edward asked, he looked crazed, and Charlie looked worriedly at him.

Charlie shrugged.

"She's been missing her mother anyway. I don't think she liked the rain. She's always been one for the sun. She's lived in California, Texas, and Arizona. She might come back, I don't know." He looked at his watch. "I have to go fishing now. Bye, and say hi to your father for me. Bye." He shut the door. Edward stood there, his eyes wide and horrified.

I sighed and ran back home, leaving Edward alone.

**Angie's point of view**

I woke up at 5 AM, like I used to do. That, and I couldn't go back to sleep.

I got up, showered, and dressed in my usual knee length green pants and red T-shirt with 'BLOOD' written in large black letters.

I grabbed my cowboy boots and went out into the hall to the elevator, not bothering for breakfast.

I went out into the rookie training fields. On the

Speakers, I heard Chiron call for all rookies to get to the fields.

I smirked when I watched young girls and boys enter the field.

I remembered my first training lesson. It was hard, and I was still confused on what I was. These were the people Chiron must've found watching them, seeming so alert and skilled at fighting when they had no idea how powerful what they were. They were hybrids, and they didn't know it until Chiron found them.

I also remembered my letter to Jasper. I was hoping he had gotten it, if it hadn't been intercepted by Charon's Marines. I had left out some things in case the Marines got them, I'd have to tell him if I ever see him again. I'll tell him about my powers and hybrids.

I counted out 12 kids, ages 17-22.

They all lined up in 2 rows of 6. I smirked at them, time to scare the hell out of them with my powers.

I held my arms up and tipped my head back, palms forward.

Suddenly it was pouring rain, and there were shouts and screams. It was sunny out, but I had forced the clouds forward and made them let out the rain they had. I added lightning and started to strike the ground, narrowly missing the students.

I reached into my pockets and pulled out a bunch of matches.

I lit them and threw them into the air.

Instead of blowing out in the rain, I fisted my hands and the fire spread out. I morphed the fire and water together, which had taken many years to perfect without the water taking the fire out instead of working together in harmony.

I turned the water into a large snake, spitting out balls of fire at students. I glanced around. Most of the students were soaking wet and cowering behind other students.

I snorted at the cowards. They'd all get killed if I was Charon doing this.

"Come on!" I shouted. "Fight back!" I yelled. One boy, about 18, stood up and ran to the huge dragon. He dragged a little girl with him. I was wondering what the hell he was doing when he shoved the girl forward, who let out a tornado. The wind was screaming, and I smirked. Good, but where was the boy? I looked around and concentrated. I sensed eyes on me, and I ran up to the dragon that knelt down, and I jumped on it. The water was wet and cold, thanks to the wind. I froze a chunk of it to make myself a saddle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the kid appear out of nowhere, and I realized he could turn invisible.

He was looking around, confused. I created reins of fire.

I glanced at the other kids.

One girl was camouflaged to look like the ground, but she had forgotten to do that to her blonde hair.

I sighed as I looked at the other kids.

Most of them were hiding too. The ones who weren't were passed out on the ground from shock.

I sighed and forced the water and dragon away. There were gasps as I fell down from almost 50 yards in the air.

I smirked and landed nicely on my feet, my shield spreading out from under me to soften my landing.

I was disappointed that only too people had fought back.

"Guys!" I shouted. They uncurled themselves from little balls on the ground and stood up, straightening their clothes. They were all wet, and I didn't bother forcing the water out of their clothes.

"Guys," I said. "When you're in battle, you have to fight. I understand that what I did was scary, but that doesn't mean you can't fight back." I shouted. "We're not all brave and fearless like you, you know!" the camouflage girl snapped bitterly.

I glared at her. "You can't use brave and fearless in one sentence." I snorted. "There's a difference. Being fearless is like being bigheaded. Being brave is just facing your fears, not necessarily meaning you'll win every fight you're in. there's a difference between bravery, fearlessness, and confidence. That's what I'm going to teach you why'll you're in my care. You all know we have an enemy out there. Charon. Charon is our enemy. We're looking forward to bringing him down. Without killing him." I added, pacing. "Our goal is to perfect our powers and use them wisely. However, with the war against Charon, we also want to be able to use them against him in the most humane way as possible." I said. "My name is Angie Hicks. I'm your teacher, your advisor, coach, and blah, blah, blah." There were a few laughs. "Call me Angie or just Hicks if you want to, I couldn't care less. We're all hybrids; most of us are different hybrids. I'm the last of my kind, and I have the power to control water, fire, and electricity. Do a little research and see if you can guess what I am. I'm goanna train you to fight, and if you want to keep your asses, listen to me. Because you're goanna lose it in battle, and then I'm goanna find it and reattach it, and then I'll stick my foot up where no foot's ever been." I snapped.

They looked horrified.

I chuckled and said, "First lesson of the day; blocking and hiding. I'm going to go up you, ask for your name and power, and teach you all how to block." I said, and then I walked up to a girl, about 19, with long red hair, very skinny body. "Name?" I asked her. "Quinn Fleck, I can fly." She said, I nodded and walked to the boy who fought. "My name's Adam Marks. I can turn invisible." He said, nodding, I went to the next girl who also bothered to fight. "Amy Marks. I can control air." She said. "Jordan Zuko." He said with a thick Spanish accent. "I can survive through anything. For example, I can go to the bottom of the ocean and be able to survive by turning into a sort of fish. If I was in a tornado, I could turn into air itself." He said. Interesting. I nodded. I went to the next one, and the next one, and the next one and so on.

"Blocking and hiding is a fairly easy thing to do." I said when we were done. "When you go for cover, you go behind or under something sturdy. Sometimes a tree might do or a large ditch, cars, small hills, logs, and things like that. If you're looking to stay out of sight instead going for cover, all of the same things may do, or something smaller and less sturdy. Like tall grass." I said.

Just then, Nick ran up to me. "Angie, Chiron wants to see you." I nodded. "We'll finish this lesson later, go enjoy yourselves; and don't forget what I said.

I went back to Chiron's room and told him what I knew about those types of vampires. I handed him my book and he later let me go.

But not until he told me about my new mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know it's been a LONG time, but I can make it up to you guys. You wanna know how? By making this chapter long and really awesome! **

** If you guys read Harry Potter, then check out my new Harry Potter story! And check out my other Twilight stories too! **

** Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I don't. You will never read another story as good as hers. Well….. jk**

_**RECAP: Edward found out Bella was gone, and then Jasper ran back home happily. Bella finished training the rookies, and is now going to see Chiron and discuss her new mission and review what she learned about the Cullens and their breed of vampires. **_

__**Jasper's point of view**

Just as I was going to open the door and enter the Cullen Residence, I heard my name, Edward's, and Alice's along with other words I didn't make out.

"I understand that Jasper has been ignoring you, but you can't really blame him. I don't know about Bella though. She might forgive you, but she might not." I heard Carlisle say. "Alice, what you did was wrong, and – " Carlisle continued, but Esme cut him off.

"WRONG? WRONG?" Esme screeched. I smirked.

"What Alice did doesn't even _qualify _as wrong!" she yelled. "It was selfish, cruel, and low!"

"LOW?" Alice screeched back. "I may have made a mistake, but I will not stoop to your level, Esme!"

_What did she just say?_

"Don't you dare say that about Esme!" Rosalie screamed before Carlisle could.

"Esme is, never was and never will, be at your level of stupidity and class! I've seen less selfish people at a hobo camp!" she yelled.

"Ugh!" Alice said with disgust.

"You can't blame me for what I did. Edward is so much better than Jasper." Alice said, with some pretty strong disgust.

_You'd think that'd hurt._

"All Jasper does is read, read, read. He can't deal with his blood lust after all this time and he knows nothing about finances or life! I've had to baby him all this time! He's all silent and so scarred! Honestly, I hate him and his stupid past!" she yelled.

I heard a '_CRACK!' _and then a metallic tearing sound. Alice screamed and I gladly amplified it times 40. Somebody had hit Alice and ripped a limb off.

I figured this was my cue to get inside.

Saying I was surprised was an understatement.

The place looked awful.

And I've seen some pretty awful things.

The whole place was practically in ruins. The curtains were ripped; there were several holes in the windows and walls.

My mouth dropped open as I saw the couch in the kitchen, which was across the hall away from the living room. Apparently the couch had decided to take a short cut and cut a hole in the wall and was now in either side of the kitchen.

The lamps were scattered across the floor, but thankfully there was no fire.

There was a giant crater in the middle of the room, showing the basement where we had spare furniture and things like that. There were cracks in the walls and the TV was split in half, electrical wires spurting electricity and fizzling. Broken glass was on the floor from the windows and furniture.

One of Edward's priceless paintings had been ripped apart.

_Good for him._

The bamboo floor was scratched and had vampire venom on random areas. The side tables and secretary desk were damaged beyond repair along with half of the other couches and vases. The refrigerator was in pieces and so was the fragile dining table and chairs. Emmett was currently holding Alice's right leg from the knee down. Alice was on the floor whimpering like the pathetic little thing she is.

I took a step forward and closed my mouth. I heard the sound of crunched glass and looked down. I had stepped in several shards of broken glass.

Everybody turned to look at me.

"What the hell happened in here?" I asked my eyes still wide, even though my mouth was now closed.

"And can you call Esme low like that? She's like our mother, she is our mother!" I said, my voice rising.

"You heard that?" Rose whispered.

I nodded and turned back to Alice, who was curled in a ball. Hell, she'd be in a lot more pain if her upper leg had been ripped off too, but then again, I was still amplifying her pain with joy and grace.

"Help me Jasper," she whimpered. I glared at her and sent her fear. "You want me to help YOU, Alice?" I shouted, letting out a small almost maniac laugh.

"You cheated on me with my brother, even the though we've been married for decades! You could've at least told me about it or divorced me instead of me having to find you two on the floor making out!" I yelled. "And it was on Bella's birthday too!" I added.

"But I love you, Jasper," she whimpered. "And I know you love me. Get me my leg back." She whispered.

I glared at her.

"We have nothing in common. You have no fighting skills; I have more that could give the Volturi a run for their money. You like fashion; I couldn't care less about what I was wearing. I love to read, you want to watch fashion and crap! I do strategic planning and you do what crappy people like you do! You can't accept me for my past or my scars, and I can't love you if you can't accept me for me!" I said.

"At least you have a past!" Alice yelled. I sent her more fear and pain and watched her scream.

"You have a past too Alice!" I snapped. "You weren't made out of thin air! Though I'm pretty sure the unlucky mother and father of yours would've preferred that instead of you actually belonging to them!" I snapped.

"OH, GO TO – "Alice said.

I knocked her out with a heavy dose of peace, clam, and drowsiness.

Smirking, I grabbed her leg from Emmett. "I'm gonna keep this for awhile," I muttered, and then I went up to my room and turned the TV on. Criminal Minds was on, and I watched as a psycho named Adam with a multiple personality find a body in the closet. Huh, he kinda looks like me.

**Angie's point of view**

I was in Chiron's office. We had talked about vampires and the Volturi, and shape shifters for awhile and he was skimming through my notes.

"This is, very good work," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. He wasn't old, but he wasn't very young either. He reminded me of Piers Morgan with glasses, accent included.

I thanked him and asked, "What's my new mission about?"

He frowned and sighed.

He rifled around his desk, apparently searching for something. Finally he grabbed a file, not too thick, and pushed it to me.

I sighed, but took note of the 'TOP SECRET' sign written in large bright red letters on top of the cream color of the file.

I opened it.

"Antarctica?" I yelled.

"You're sending me to Antarctica?" I shouted. Chiron nodded.

"Get your best people together, get a team, and leave tomorrow. He pushed another file towards me. "Here are your new identities and your plane tickets. You leave at 9 o'clock AM sharp. And get only 3 other people on the team." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "It might do some good to tell me why I'm doing this." I said, smirking. "Right," he said. "You're going to do this to find Charon and take down his new headquarters or at least spy on him. Find him and any info you can get." Chiron said.

I stared at him.

Then, sighing, I nodded and grabbed the files and left the room. I met Nick right outside the door.

"What's the mission?" he asked, knowing he'll be part of it. I shoved the file with our identities to him and said, "We're going to Antarctica.

"Get Liz and Adam, we're going to Antarctica. Meet me at the front door before 9. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

**Who're Liz and Adam? **

**You'll find out tomorrow or the day after! Thanks to those who reviewed, and please REVIEW again! **

** REVIEW AND I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE AGAIN!**


End file.
